Y el negro se mezcla con el azul
by Zarite
Summary: /Serán series de Drables, One-shot y demás de la pareja Sasuke & Ino/ Hablando románticamente también él sintió atracción por la Yamanaka.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**U**n sentimiento perplejo.

Se sentía decepcionada, amargada y perpleja, aun después intentando asimilarlo no podía creerlo, le costaba de sobremanera y si lo pensaba demasiado sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento, era irracional sentirse de esa forma, quería poder ser ella misma después del tiempo desperdiciado llorando pero en realidad no podía y eso le hacía arder el corazón. Había intentado cambiar sus pensamientos adentrándose en otros, también en entablar conversaciones vacías con sus amigos y allegados pero nadie y peor aun las conversaciones cambiaron en algo su forma, se había roto y nadie podía repararla. Se había vuelto reacia e incrédula a los sentimientos, y eso que antes era ella la persona significativa con referente a los sentimientos, ella que sonreía y coqueteaba, ella que reía y enamoraba a su paso como el hermoso paisaje que era la primavera o el otoño.

Ino pensó profundamente, se adentró en sus oscuros pensamientos, la decepción afloro como si una flor se abriese entre sus ojos, y al momento se marchito, se sintió utilizada y rabiosa, sus sentimientos se debatieron largamente hasta que con un suspiro amargo lloró. Llorar era lo único en lo cual podía desahogar sus oprimidas sensaciones, emociones, el llanto que abría la puerta que intentaba cerrar con todas sus fuerzas, aquella que le hacía difícil la convivencia consigo misma, lloró mientras veía con ojos entrecerrados el ataúd caer presa de la oscuridad. Lentamente, con una suavidad pasmosa que estremecía su corazón partido, que erizaba su piel fría y que paraba su aliento cuando se hundía más y más. Dejó caer más lágrimas y Shikamaru le apretó la mano, lloró con más ganas, miró los oscuros ojos del Nara y pensó en él. Oh, aquel ser solitario y marginado, aquella persona enloquecida por la soledad. Aquel ser humano mezquino y único en su forma de comunicarse.

_Sasuke_.

Apretó los labios fuertemente mientras las gotas saladas resbalaban rabiosamente por sus mejillas pálidas y desprovista de color habitual, respiro agitadamente sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería fulminada en el suelo, pero aun así esperándolo silenciosamente y con ansiedad no pasó, solo quedó quieta y dolida mientras él se hundía en el agujero. Desapareció segundos después y ella grito, un grito animal, un aullido de lamento con culpa, Shikamaru apretó el agarre e Ino maldijo al sentir como los sentimientos de amor que sentía por el Uchiha le hacía doler enormemente su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**E**ntre miradas.

Su mano larga y pálida con uñas perfectamente recortadas recorrió su mejilla sonrosada, sintió la frialdad de su piel blanquecina y luego miró sus ojos ónix, él devolvió la mirada y dibujo una línea curva en sus labios delgados, bajo la mano lentamente, recorriendo su piel y erizando su cuerpo, hizo un circulo con su dedo y apretó, Ino gimió placenteramente mientras sentía como las caricias de él se intensificaban, bajando un poco más hasta su cuello y acariciando apenas sus senos. Le evalúo la oscura mirada y el deseo en sus ojos, sonrió con burla y él se vengo relamiéndole la concha de la oreja.

Sasuke le tomo con suavidad de las caderas e hizo que las suyas propias se movieran, acariciándose, su cuerpo fuerte y fibroso con el suyo delgado y suave, él le tomó del muslo y gruño mientras Ino le observaba con la mirada cristalina por el placer.

—Oh Sasuke. —jadeo ella por primera vez, Uchiha murmuro algo entre sus dientes y después traslado su cuerpo alto más cerca del femenino, le beso la boca mientras sus manos viajaban con avaricia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**S**iendo un padre.

Ciertamente para él que no temía a nada menos aún se sentía inferior o perplejo por nada en realidad sentirse de esa forma en ese momento era curioso. Sus oscuros ojos reflejaron apenas una perplejidad asombrosa que ella vio al instante, ella se traslado a su lado caminado con cuidado y apenas soltura, él sabía que era casi imposible esperar que ella caminara con su habitual naturalidad o soltura por el embarazo tan avanzado pero aun así ella intento mantenerse resuelta, Sasuke le miro y su mirada ónix aun mantenía la sorpresa habitual.

Se sintió ligeramente mareado por los acontecimientos, casi no podía ni creerlo pero mientras más miraba a la mujer de larga melena rubio platino más la sorpresa era.

—Ino. —medio gruño con voz seria y ella sonrió. Sintió una tibieza que lo saco de su aturdimiento y esbozo una media sonrisa suspirando. _Joder_ pensó no sin antes vergüenza ante su asombro_, joder voy a ser padre_.

Cuando Ino le había dicho con alegría hacía meses atrás que estaba embarazada él se lo tomo con naturalidad, vale se había dicho en ese momento, _Ino embarazada_, no había pensado en nada más, ni siquiera como sería el niño, como sería el momento en que tenía que cargar al niño, en como tendría que ser de hoy en adelante, solo en Ino _embarazada_, como si el asunto no fuera consigo. Pero después de semanas y meses mientras el embarazo seguía con su inminencia empezó a ver con otros ojos a la mujer rubia que tenía su primogénito en su vientre.

¿Cómo sería el niño? ¿Tendría que actuar de forma diferente con el pequeño? ¿Sería un buen shinobi? ¿Lo educaría correctamente? ¿Podría enseñarle el orgullo Uchiha?

¿Cómo podría hacer todo eso? ¿No pasaría demasiado deprisa el tiempo como lo había echo con Ino y su vientre redondeado?

Abrió la boca para soltar un impropio cuando la mano de Ino cogió la suya y la puso en su vientre con una rapidez pasmosa, sintió, por Dios, claro que lo sintió, casi abrió grandemente los ojos con sorpresa si no fuera porque Ino le miraba con ojos suaves, su hijo estaba dando sus primeras pataditas, ese ser pequeño casi diminuto estaba gestándose, formándose y viviendo mientras él tenía el día a día en su vida, mientras él entrenaba su hijo respiraba mediante el cordón, mientras él unía su sexo con el de Ino su hijo quizás descansaba de sus patadas, cuando él caminaba por las calles de Konoha su hijo comía, joder pensó, joder se repitió.

Su hijo estaba a su lado sin estarlo en realidad. Cerró los ojos e Ino se instalo en sus brazos mientras suspiraba su nombre con suavidad, aspiro el perfume de flores de la Yamanaka y con su mano acaricio el vientre hinchado.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**U**chiha_._

Uchiha sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, un dolor inusual y fuerte, mezclo sus negros con unos azules que le miraban desde el final de la calle, acompañada por un shinobi que él no reconocía, quizás un ninja más, sin embargo sus ojos oscuros no perdieron un ápice de lo que intentaba hacer el _shinobi_ a la _kunoichi_, entrecerró los ojos y ella le mando una mirada de advertencia, Uchiha endureció su semblante y giro.

Estúpida misión pensó no sin antes haber escupido el nombre del estúpido Hokage que era su amigo.


End file.
